Revenge of the Terminators
by Agent BM
Summary: this is a sequel to wreck it salvation. the full summary is inside. i hope you like it. i don't own wreck it Ralph
1. the nightmare begins

**Revenge of the Terminators**

**Hi everyone, this is a sequel to wreck it salvation. The story is about Vanellope has trouble sleeping at night because of her terminator nightmares, so she goes into the games code to try to erase that memory. But lurking deep in the code is turbo's ghost who hears about her fear and escapes to terminator salvation. He takes over skynets central core and takes over all the terminators, which he then uses to try to take over sugar rush. Now it's up to Ralph, Vanellope, and the resistance to take back sugar rush.**

**Chapter 1 **

Vanellope was in her bed in the castle after a long day of racing. She couldn't sleep, she was tossing and turning in her bed and whimpering a little. Ever since her experience with the Terminators she's been having nightmares, this was just something she couldn't forget, no matter how hard she tried.

She woke up screaming. This was the second week in a row she's been having nightmares. She couldn't sleep, she wasn't good at racing anymore, and she hasn't won a race in a week. These terminators were ruining her life.

This was the last straw, tomorrow morning she would go into the games code and see if she can erase her horrible memory.

**The next morning in the games code**

Turbo was wondering around the games code, ever since Vanellope took over, his life hasn't been the same. He was now a ghost and he couldn't leave the code unless the door was opened.

Today was his lucky day, he saw Vanellope enter the code and heading towards her box.

"If this works, I won't ever have to worry about terminators ever again" said Vanellope as she made her way to her box

Turbo had an evil idea; it seems that she was afraid of these things called terminators, he'll just have to find some and he could take over this game once again.

While Vanellope tried to get rid of some memory, Turbo made his way out of the code and to game central station. He tried to be quiet so no one could hear him. When he got out of sugar rush he made it into Terminator salvation.

His first mission was to take over the games code. He made it to Skynet central. The turrets began firing at him, but they just went through him.

"You puny fools, you can't kill me I'm already dead" said Turbo as he made his way into the city

He made it to skynets central core deep within the city. Skynet tried to fight back, but since he was a ghost it couldn't do anything.

Turbo took over the game no matter how hard it fought.

"I've done it again, with my new army of terminators, I can take over any game I want, and I think I'll start with sugar rush" said turbo

**That's the end of the first chapter, please review and I'll update as soon as I can**


	2. sugar rush invasion

**Chapter 2 **

**Sugar rush invasion**

Litwaks arcade was now open for business. Vanellope was getting ready for the first race of the day. She couldn't erase her terminator memory, but that wasn't going to stop her from racing.

The race had started and Vanellope was off to a good start. She made it into Gumball alley when she saw something black in her rear view mirror chasing her. It looked like some kind of motorcycle type robot. She just ignored it until it started speeding up to her and aimed it guns at her kart.

Vanellope knew what it was now, it was a Moto-terminator from the terminator salvation game. Her kart was now jumping over a huge gorge, and lucky for her the terminator wasn't fast enough to make it through. Vanellope thought her trouble was over now until she saw something by the finish line. A transport ship along with a few hunter killers and the harvester were terrorizing everyone.

"Oh no, this can't be happening, not now" said Vanellope

Vanellope was now trying to turn back away from the finish line, but the player controlling her was trying hard to cross the finish line. Vanellope fought really hard and was able to take control of her kart

The kid playing the game was not satisfied and called Mr. Litwak

"Mr. Litwak" yelled the kid

"Yes kid, is there a problem?" asked Mr. Litwak

"Yes, the game's busted" said the kid showing him the malfunctioning steering wheel and the terminators on the screen

"Whoa, this is a problem, it seems we have some characters in the wrong game. Sorry kid, here's your quarter back" said Mr. Litwak as he gave the kid a quarter

"What about the game, is it going to be alright?" asked the kid

"I'll have a guy come look at it later, but if he can't fix it, I'm afraid it'll be time to retire old sugar rush here" said Mr. Litwak

Mr. Litwak put an out of order sign on the game while Vanellope and the other racers tried to get away

**That's the end of chapter 2, sorry it was short but this is still a work in progress. Please review**


	3. Where's the enemy?

**Chapter 3**

In terminator salvation, the resistance soldiers were waiting for another customer to play their game.

A little boy was now walking up to the game. He put a 50 cents into the machine, grabbed a gun and got ready while the intro played

"Fearless, relentless, killing machines. It's what we've become, we face extinction. But this is not the end. We are the resistance, this is just beginning" said the intro

The game was now starting and John was being helped up by a soldier. The soldier got off the truck and began shooting at the enemy, but he was quickly shot.

The boy began shooting the 2 machines. He quickly shot them and Connor began to catch up with the other soldiers. They made it into a field where there was supposed to be an army of robots, but instead it was empty.

The boy wasn't happy, he came here to shoot some robots, but all he saw was an empty field

"Mr. Litwak" shouted the boy

"Hey kid, what can I do for you?" asked Mr. Litwak

"The games not working, there's nothing for me to shoot" said the boy

"I can see that, sorry kid, here's your 50 cents back" said Mr. Litwak

Mr. Litwak put an out of order sign on the machine. If these games kept getting busted then he would be out of business

**That's the end of the chapter, Turbo having invaded sugar rush and the resistance having nothing to kill means big trouble. What's going to happen next? Only I know what's going to happen so keep reading and please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Vanellope and the other racers were hiding in the castle. They had no idea what was going on

"This can't be happening, not now" said Vanellope

"What are those things?" asked Rancis

"They're called terminators, they're the villains from the terminator salvation game next to our game" said Vanellope

"But what are they doing here?" asked Taffyta

"I don't know, after my experience with them I thought I would never see them again, all I know is it's not safe here and we need to get out of here now" said Vanellope

"How are we going to do that, we're defenseless" said Candlehead

"You're right, wait right here, I'll be back" said Vanellope

Vanellope left the room and came back a couple minutes later with a gun in her hands

"Where did you get that president Vanellope?" asked Candlehead

"I got this gun from the terminator game, I keep it under my bed just in case something bad happens" said Vanellope

"Do you have any spares" asked Taffyta

"No, but I'll try to shoot some of those spider like robots and get you guys some"

The racers followed Vanellope out of the castle. It was going to be a long way to the exit, but if they stuck together they could make it out alive.

A pair of t7t's jumped in front of them, Vanellope quickly shot them and grabbed their guns and gave them to the other racers.

Now that they had weapons they could now make their way to the exit.

**That's the end of chapter 4, please review. Please, I need someone to tell me I'm doing a great job. If you do then I'll do anything**


	5. the escape

Ch. 5

Vanellope and the other racers were slowly making their way to the exit. They were now by the finish line where the terminators and harvester were waiting.

"Ms. President, this is taking forever, why can't we just use our karts to get out of here?" asked Minty Zaki

"If we use our karts the harvester will just shoot us, trust me, this is more safer" said Vanellope

"Do you even have a plan once we get out of here?" asked Taffyta

"Yes, we have to find the resistance and figure out why their enemy is in our game" said Vanellope

A T-1 terminator heard them and began shooting at them, but the racers quickly destroyed it, but that caught the attention of the harvester. The harvester aimed its gun at the racers.

"Run and don't stop until you get to the exit" shouted Vanellope

The racers began to run and so did the harvester, but it was too big to chase them, so it let out 2 Moto-terminators

The racers shot the Moto terminators while Vanellope began pulling some of its wires out, she did the same thing to the other one and was able to hack its system. She got on with a couple more racers and raced towards the exit.

3 t-1s that were guarding the exit saw them and began firing, but Vanellope and the racers jumped off and the Moto-terminators crashed into the machines.

The racers were free but now they had to find a way to save their game, but first they had to find the resistance


	6. Chapter 6

CH. 6

Vanellope and the other racers made it out of Sugar Rush and into game central station. When they got there they could see the resistance hanging out by their game.

"John" shouted Vanellope

"Hey kid, how're you doing?" asked John

"Not good" said Vanellope

"If you're still worried about those terminators, don't be, they're all gone. We won the war." Said John

"No you didn't, they took over my game and if they don't get out then we'll be unplugged" said Vanellope

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, but that's not our problem anymore" said John

"But what about your home, don't you care what happens if it disappears?" asked Vanellope

"We live in a dump kid, we can find another one" said John

"But what about the arcade and the children, if those Terminators get out they'll take over every game. This place will be more crowded than ever" said Vanellope

"Oh my god, that is a problem." Said John "look kid, there is a way to end all this but it's not easy"

"What is it?" asked Vanellope

"If we can destroy the central core back in Skynet central, the terminators will be destroyed and will be sent back to our game" said John

"Skynet central, are you crazy?" asked Vanellope "Last time I was in there I was almost dissected for human flesh"

"Relax, there's nothing dangerous there now, all we have to do is get past the turrets guarding the city and we'll be fine" said John

"You have made it past the turrets before, right?" asked Vanellope

"Yes, now let's go before the terminators take over the entire arcade" said John

**That's the end of chapter 6, please review**


	7. the final battle

Ch. 7

Somewhere over L.A

Vanellope was in a helicopter with John on their way to Skynet central. John wasn't happy that he had to continue this war, but if it meant the protection of the arcade, he would do it.

"We're now approaching Skynet Central sir" said the pilot

The turrets guarding the city saw the helicopters coming and opened fire.

"Shoot down those turrets, we need to get into the city" shouted John through the copters radio

The other choppers opened fire on the turrets and the turrets were destroyed. The choppers landed in a nearby field

"This is the way to the central core, let's get in there and destroy it" said John

Vanellope and the resistance fighters made their way through the tunnels when they reached the core. A big TV screen came down and on it came turbo

"Welcome to the boss level" said Turbo

"Who are you?" asked John

"Turbo" said Vanellope a little surprised

"Who's Turbo?" asked John

"Long story" said Vanellope

"Thanks to you Vanellope, I've taken over all of the machines in this game; I can take over any game I want, today its sugar rush. Tomorrow, the entire arcade. I really should thank you, but I thought it would be more fun to kill you and your little friends here" said Turbo

"How are you going to do that, you don't have much of a body right now" said Vanellope

"Actually I do, part of my spirit takes over this game. The other part had time to make this" said Turbo as a Giant spider like machine came out

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Vanellope

"I call this the T-infinity, it's made of liquid metal so it's basically indestructible" said Turbo

"You guys set the explosives, me and Vanellope will take care of this thing" said John to the other soldiers

The soldiers began setting the explosives while john and Vanellope started to fight the t-infinity

"This will be turbotastic" said Turbo

John and Vanellope began shooting the machine, but their bullets weren't strong enough

"This isn't working, that thing's too strong" said Vanellope

"I know" said John

John looked up and saw 2 tanks

"Kid, I have a plan, shoot those tanks" said John as he pointed to the tanks

"Why, what good will those do to us?" asked Vanellope

"Just trust me" shouted John

"Okay" said Vanellope

She shot the tanks and out of it came liquid nitrogen which started to freeze the t-infinity

"What have you done? I can't move" said Turbo

Vanellope aimed her gun at the machine

"Kid, don't pull the trigger" shouted John

But Vanellope shot the machine and it exploded into a million pieces

"That's great kid. Really smooth move. That thing will start to regenerate itself now" shouted John angrily to Vanellope

"Sorry" said Vanellope

"Boys, are those explosives set?" asked John

"Yes, now let's get out of here before these things go off" shouted a soldier

They made it back to the surface and got into the choppers. They started to take off when the t-infinity came back up to the surface

"You fools, you might've defeated me, but I'll be back" shouted Turbo

The entire base exploded again just like last time and Vanellope was being taken back to her game

"Thanks john" said Vanellope before she passed out from the excitement from today

"No problem kid" said John

Back in sugar rush the hunter killers and machines started to deactivate and shattered into pieces onto the speedway. The other racers were cheering knowing that this was over.

**That's the end of chapter 7. The story is almost over so they'll probably be 1 more chapter before I finished. Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time, goodbye**


End file.
